ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Warehouse
The Warehouse Peter Venkman (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #7" (2013) (Comic p.7). Peter says: "I know, kid. He's at the Warehouse." (also known as Ghostbusters Warehouse Facility) is a building used as storage by the Ghostbusters for their vehicles, such as the Ecto-Gyro and Marine Ecto-8. It is located in Red Hook, Brooklyn. Peter Venkman (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #2" (2017) (Comic p.7). Peter Venkman says: "Introducing Ghostbusters 101 - where, for slightly less than the cost of a decent used car, you can not only inform yourself about every kind of spook, ghoul, and ghostie in the tri-state area... you can bust one safely in our state-of-the-art facility in Red Hook!" History After Peter Venkman was asked by Walter Peck to quickly deal with the John Milton, Peter called up Ray Stantz, who was at the Warehouse. Ray went through a standard pre-trip check and declared Ecto-8 was seaworthy. After about a hour, Peter arrived at the Warehouse with Kylie Griffin in tow. After suiting up, the trio left with Marine Ecto-8 and took it to the launch. In January, just after New Year's Eve, Egon Spengler and Ray took the five Traps containing Rodefhiri to the Warehouse. They placed each Trap in a crate and filled them with cement to protect against accidental release. During ongoing repairs at the Firehouse, the Warehouse served as the Ghostbusters' temporary office. After they defeated the Sandman, the Ghostbusters gathered at the Warehouse. Ray talked about his initial observation of ivory on the Pearson's door frame when they were first put into a dream state. He cleared Egon who only suffered a cut under an eye. Ray then shared his findings on the Sandman. It was evident they didn't stop it permanently and Egon and Ray needed to conduct more research. With that, Egon fell asleep. When Janine Melnitz returned from Tokyo, she set up shop at the Warehouse. She was not happy to be stuck with stacks of unfinished and unfiled paperwork. While the Ghostbusters investigated a call from the United Nations Building, Jenny Moran paid a visit to Janine at the Warehouse. Janine informed Jenny of her plight. Jenny implored her start looking to hire more help. Janine couldn't believe her at first then hugged her. The Warehouse was chosen as the site to host Peter's Ghostbusters 101 idea where paying customers could experience being a Ghostbuster, from learning about various entities to busting a ghost in controlled conditions. A giant ionized glass cube enclosure was constructed in the Warehouse. In the next couple of weeks, the pilot 101 team were given tasks akin to an internship. Evan Torres found himself at the top of the plane in the Warehouse and used a sweeper on dust that piled up. Jenny and Ray presided over a 101 session with a cadet named Ms. Zeigler. Ray was called away to Ray's Occult to authenticate a collector's item. Jenny continued to coach Zeigler on capturing a Soar Throat Ghost in the enclosure. Jenny eventually acknowledged Cait Banner's look. Cait pointed out they were being treated like interns - slime detail, dust duty, and running errands left and right. She wanted to know when they were going to be taught ghostbusting again. She suspected it was because they weren't paying customers. Jenny snapped and reminded her of the teleportation unit incident. Jenny was interrupted by a call from Janine. She told Jenny to call Ray while she notified the others of an emergency at Battery Park, twin Statues of Liberty on Liberty Island. Jenny told Cait to let Zeigler out in the meantime. After Abby Yates and Egon collected data at City Hall Park, he concurred with Abby's assessment and stated they needed more information. Meanwhile, the pilot team went home for the night and left the Warehouse. Jenny got a call from Egon asking about the team. She recalled Ray still had a class scheduled the next day. She asked if something was up. Egon replied "yes" and hung up. Jenny told Elaine no one could take samples of Psychomagnotheric Slime home. She put the jar back where she found it. Egon and Donatello went to the Warehouse to use the ionized glass enclosure to test their prototypes. Egon cautioned Donatello the glass may not be able to withstand too many hints from his Proton Weapon. Egon Spengler (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3" (2017) (Comic p.10). Egon Spengler says: "The glass can handle a lot of psychokinetic activity, but it may not be able to withstand much from your fully powered Proton Weapons." He opened a Trap into a slot and released a Mouth Critter Ghost into the enclosure with Donatello. Donatello asked Egon to humor his request and talk about what it was like being dead. Talking while fighting was something he did with his brothers and found it comforting. Egon answered then asked about what he meant by his soul being in two places. Donatello explained the details of his death then managed to hit the ghost with his proton-powered staff. The ghost retaliated and knocked him across the enclosure. The force and Donatello's shell made a crack in the glass. Donatello decided to try the Trap-Gate but soon realized they miscalculated the power needed. Egon grabbed the Trap but remembered there was a safety in place that kept the door locked to keep any active ghosts contained. Egon Spengler (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3" (2017) (Comic p.13). Egon Spengler says: "For safety's sake, the door to the enclosure is locked to keep any active ghosts contained." He asked Donatello to stall but noticed he sounded like Winston again. Egon instructed him not to let himself drift then asked him to continue with his story. Egon ripped out several red wires and unlocked the door. He threw out the trap and recaptured the ghost. Egon concluded they had to boost the Trap-Gate's power considerably then inquired if he ever felt guilty about coming back. Donatello replied he shouldn't but admitted he did. They rushed back to the Firehouse to do their final modifications. Two days after Peter regained consciousness, a gathering was held at the Warehouse. The Ghostbusters, Janine, Kylie, Jenny, Kevin Tanaka, Special Agent Melanie Ortiz, and the Chicago Ghostbusters (Rookie, Ron Alexander, Dani Shpak, and Lou Kamaka) met with nine teams from parallel dimensions: the Ghostbusters of Dimension 68-Q, Mike the Golem and Robo-Buster of 68-V, the Ghostbusters of Dimension 68-M, the Ghostbusters of Dimension 11-W, the Ghostbusters of Dimension 50-S (Alan Crendall, Gabriel Sitter, Bridget Gibbons, and Samuel Hazer), The Real Ghostbusters of Dimension 68-R (Egon Spengler, Peter Venkman, Winston Zeddemore, Ray Stantz, and Slimer), the Extreme Ghostbusters of Dimension 68-E (Kylie Griffin, Eduardo Rivera, Roland Jackson, Garrett Miller, and Slimer), the Ghostbusters of 80-C (Jillian Holtzmann, Patty Tolan, Erin Gilbert, Abby Yates, and Kevin Beckman) and the Ghostbusters of Dimension 35-N. Egon briefed them about the current situation---several entities were taken out of the Containment Unit at once and dispersed into various dimensions through the Interspatial Teleporation Unit---and the stakes, they had re-capture and return all the entities back into the Containment Unit then recalibrate it in time or else there would be a structural collapse followed by an explosion. Ray was about to go over the equipment but Gabriel Sitter spoke up. Samuel Hazer asked why they didn't just use the teleportation unit to go back in time and prevent the entire incident from happening. Ray tried to explain it wasn't a time machine but Kylie Griffin and Eduardo Rivera, of the Extreme Ghostbusters, pointed out they were trained by Egon Spengler, an older version of the Egon from The Real Ghostbusters, who was perplexed. Roland Jackson believed that was proof of an element of time travel. Alan Crendall pointed out his team was from the prime team's future and didn't get why the Ray he knew didn't warn them beforehand. Janine heard enough and whistled. She yelled at everyone to listen, shut up, and pay attention. Egon reiterated the teleportation unit could not time travel but time was a dimension they could access in so far as they went to parallel realities that could be further ahead or further behind what they knew as the present but no action they took had an effect on their timeline. Before Ray could continue, Melanie triggered the alarm. She was alerted about a P.K.E. spike at the George Washington Bridge and took Winston, Jillian Holtzmann, Rookie, Lou Kamaka, and Dani Shpak. Holtzmann left her headset on channel one and their bust came through the Warehouse radio. Kevin Tanaka listened to all of it while Egon explained the functions of the Remote Portal Access Band. Some screams interrupted him. Egon requested someone to turn the volume down. Kevin apologized. Erin Gilbert asked if they should go and help the field team. Egon was probably sure they were fine and continued. He moved on to the Trap-Gates and using them to send an entity directly into the Containment Unit. The 101 Pilot team was tasked with watching over the teleportation unit's controls under the supervision of Egon Spengler of Dimension 68-E, the mentor of the Extreme Ghostbusters. After the field team consisting of Mike the Golem, Robo-Buster, and the Ghostbusters of 35-N recaptured the Bone Dragon, they returned to the prime dimension. Back at the Warehouse, Robo-Buster informed Egon 68-E they exhausted their supply of Trap-Gates and required more. Egon 68-E wasn't sure it was good idea for them to deploy again and informed them of a massive spike that affected the portals and reports from the other teams that their rosters were shuffled around. Mike asked Egon 68-E to give him a task so he could help, but Egon 68-E wasn't so sure there was a way for them to. Kevin Tanaka noticed one of the lights turned on. Zoe told him it meant the teleportation unit was about to activate. Kevin wondered if that meant everything was okay. Egon 68-E concluded they were worried about nothing. Mike noted the field teams managed to return the bulk of the escaped ghosts, further breaches were contained, and Peck seemed to have relaxed. Mike declared he loved it when everything was in order. Ron fell through the portal. Egon 68-E realized he was injured. Mike kicked himself for jinxing it and examined Ron. He didn't think the wounds were too deep but still they were still in danger of getting infected. Kevin noticed something alarming on the panel. Mike took a look and confirmed something was wrong. All of the tracking devices were reading like they were in the same dimensional location. He wondered how all these glitches were even happening. The Interspatial Teleportation Unit activated and the field teams returned starting with Peter declaring the conquering heroes had returned. He noticed Egon 68-E was wearing their merchandise and hoped he already paid for it. Ray asked how long they were gone. Egon 68-E told him it was about six days since their last communication. Ray was satisfied and declared they pulled off a miracle. Kevin Beckman answered the phone and handed it off to Ray. Despite the ghosts recaptured and the ghosts captured by the fill-in teams, the Containment Unit was still on the verge of total meltdown. With no other choice and no time left, Jenny sacrificed herself and went into the unit to stabilize it. Ray lost Jenny at 5:31 pm. He remembered Tiamat's final threat cursing them and Rachel Unglighter's warning there was always a price for dealing with gods. Overcome with anger, Ray shot the teleportation unit. Holtzmann objected but Peter asked if she heard what just happened then reckoned Egon could fix it in a couple of hours. Egon claimed less. Holtzmann rescinded her panic then reminded Ray about the Containment Observation TV he and Egon were working on. The Ghostbusters relocated Ectotron and Optimus Prime to the Warehouse and started scanning for Starscream. Ray and Egon disassembled and analyzed the Trap Starscream escaped from. Ray was amazed by the scorch marks and speculated there was a power surge. Egon noticed traces of a second P.K.E. signature was being detected, too. Ray wondered if that meant a jailbreak but remembered there were safeguards to prevent that. Ectotron wondered who would free Starscream. Winston countered the better question was why. Optimus agreed it could be part of a larger plan since Starscream always preferred ambush tactics and doubted that changed in death. Winston detected some skepticism and remembered how he used to be like that. Optimus explained he never saw a ghost before and only came to Earth in support of Ectotron. Ectotron was touched and hoped they could locate Starscream. Peter assured them they would but admitted the Warehouse didn't have as much scanning equipment as the Firehouse but believed Janine was uneasy of the prospect of both Ectotron and Optimus trying to fit in the entryway. Optimus joked there was once a Decepticon who shrank into a handheld weapon and he stepped on him and set off a thousands year war. Peter fell for it and was amused he did. Optimus speculated disguising himself in the Ghostbusters' colors may have had a small psychological influence. Peter asked how he did that. Optimus replied he used nanochromatic camouflage to cover up the vandalism he suffered while waiting in an alley next to the Firehouse. Peter joked Ray was already dreaming of an Ecto-Semi of his own then asked Winston how things were coming along. Winston wasn't having any of it and continued welding. He suggested things would go faster if Peter pitched in. Peter quipped it wasn't even Tuesday but still couldn't believe Ray thought they would work. Ray startled Peter from behind and claimed they would work. Winston finished and both Ectotron and Optimus had their own Proton Packs. Ray invited them to test them. Ectotron went first and accidentally blew up the Ecto-Gyro. Peter realized Janine was right to worry about him. Ectotron apologized and promised to fix everything he broke. Egon revealed he got a firm fix on Starscream's P.K.E. signature. They departed for the Grosbeak Generating Station. Trivia *Coincidentally, in the unproduced movie Ghostbusters III: Hellbent, the Ghostbusters kept their interdimensional technology in a warehouse in Brooklyn.In Focus Magazine 11/2005 Dan Aykroyd says: "So all the Ghostbusters would need to do go to Hell is take themselves "out of phase" one beat. And we create a device to do it, and it's in a warehouse in Brooklyn. And when we step out of the chamber, it looks just like New York -- but it's Hell." *On page 4 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #7, in the Warehouse are the Ecto-Gyro visually based on the Ecto-2 as well as the Ecto-3 from The Real Ghostbusters and the Delorean from "Back to the Future Part III" *On page 11 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #7, a Lao Che Air Freight plane from "Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom" is present. *On page 16 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12, still in the Warehouse are the Delorean from "Back to the Future Part III" and a Lao Che Air Freight plane from "Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom" *On page 27 of Ghostbusters Annual 2015, the higher street sign on the far right of panel 1 is renamed Kemp Street in honor of the late Ghostbusters fan Ryan Kemp. **The street signs were originally Kent Street and New Dock Street which places the Warehouse in Brooklyn. **On panel 1, on the right, is Ryan Kemp. *On page 27, in panel 2, the vehicle behind Peter and Winston appears to be Ecto-500 from the Kenner toy line. *On page 13 of Ghostbusters International #1, Janine's whale paperweight from first movie is present. On top of the middle drawer behind Janine is a box of organic chamomile, her favorite flavor, as she admitted in the cutscene before the final level of Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions. Right of the tea is the Ghostbusters Cereal box with the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man on the front and advertising the glow-in-the-dark Ghost Flyer frisbee. *On page 13 of Ghostbusters International #1, in panel 2, on the coat rack is Janine's white leopard coat from Ghostbusters II. *On page 13 of Ghostbusters International #1, in panel 4, the note on the computer references Louis Tully. *On page 14 of Ghostbusters International #1, in panel 2, behind Jenny is the Ecto-3 from The Real Ghostbusters. *On page 1 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, in panel 4, in front of Cait is the Kenner Ecto-500. *On page 1 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, in panel 5 **On the left is the Lao Che plane from "Indiana Jones and The Temple of Doom". **The black box between Jenny and Cait in the background is the Slimer and The Real Ghostbusters version of Ghostbusters Cereal with the Kenner toys advertisement on the back. *On page 10 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3: **In panel 1, the street sign outside the Warehouse is back to Kent Street. **In panel 2, on the left is Ecto-3 from The Real Ghostbusters. ***Just right of the Ecto-3 on the wall is Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg on the wall. **In panel 3, on the left, is part of the Lao Che plane from "Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom". **The trap slot on the cube is loosely based on the Containment Unit's from the first Ghostbusters movie. *On page 10 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3, Donatello mentioned it only took them 20 minutes to get from the Firehouse to the Warehouse. Donatello (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3" (2017) (Comic p.10). Donatello says: "I know we're in a crunch, but it only took 20 minutes to get here." *On page 18 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4, in panel 1, on the monitor screens are: **Far top left: P.K.E. Meter screen during the Spectral Well discovery in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Magnificent Five" **Far bottom left: P.K.E. Meter screen during The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" **Middle top: P.K.E. Meter screen when Egon checks P.K.E. levels in Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" **Far top right: The close up of the P.K.E. Meter in the Extreme Ghostbusters Intro. *On page 18 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4, in panel 1, Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg is on the box being carried by Garrett. *On page 18 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4, in panel 3, above Cait's head is the P.K.E. Meter screen when Winston's detects Wyatt Earp in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral". *On page 18 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4, in panel 4, on the screen is the display of Zonk on the P.K.E. Meter from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghosts R Us". *On page 18 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4, in panel 5, on the far right is the P.K.E. Meter screen when it overloaded at Lewiston Girls Academy in The Real Ghostbusters episode "If I Were a Witch Man". *On page 16 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7, in panel 1: **The street sign is still Kent Street, changed back from Kemp since Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3. **On the right is Janine's Car from the latter half of The Real Ghostbusters. *On page 17 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7: **In panel 1, the Containment Unit Monitor from The Real Ghostbusters episodes "When Halloween Was Forever" and "X-Mas Marks the Spot" is on the console by Zoe. **In panel 2, the red screens and text "Sorry this sneak peeks been slimed!" behind Zoe are the default art for the sticker boxes from Diamond Publishing's The Real Ghostbusters Sticker Album. *On page 13 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8: **In panel 1, on the left is the Ecto-100 - a customized Ford F-100 done by fan Mr. Outlaw. **In panel 1, on the machine screen between Zoe and Garrett is a still from The Real Ghostbusters Game Boy video game. **In panel 1, in front of Zoe is the Containment Unit Monitor from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Xmas Marks the Spot" and "When Halloween Was Forever". **In panel 2, on top of the filing cabinets are Janine's box of Chamomile tea, a recurring nod to Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions). **In panel 2, Egon 68-E is wearing a "I've Been Slimed" T-Shirt from the Ghostbusters Official Mail Order Merchandise. *On page 15 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8, in panel 2, the screen on Jenny's phone references Dan Aykroyd's character Austin Millbarge in the movie "Spies Like Us". *On page 16 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8, in panel 1, on the screen above Cait's head is a still from stage 1 of The Real Ghostbusters Data East video game. *On page 1 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4: **In panel 2, the satellite equipment is the energy disk component stolen at the start of the Transformers episode "Heavy Metal War". **In panel 2, the vehicle behind Ectotron is the Cage Car toy that accompanies the Playmobil Real Ghostbusters Egon Spengler figure that released on April 13, 2018. **In panel 2, the console right of Optimus has stills from: ***Left Top: The glimmer at the start of the Transformers season 1 (1984) title sequence. ***Left Bottom: The light blue "We know return to Transformers" (1984) commercial bumper featuring Starscream. ***Middle Top: Mount Saint Hilary in the Transformers season 1 (1984) title sequence. ***Middle Bottom: Schematic of a Skywarp's jet mode after he's the first scanned in The Ark in the Transformers episode "More Than Meets the Eye, Part 1". ***Right Top: The blue "We will return to Transformers" (1985) commercial bumper featuring Omega Supreme. ***Right Bottom: The orange "We will return to Transformers (1984) commercial bumper featuring Optimus Prime. **In panel 3, the toolbox has stickers of: ***One of the unused No Ghost logos from production during the first movie. ***The WUGH logo from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream". ***Luis Antonio Delgado's 15 easter egg. **In panel 3, by the Trap is the Mitsubishi Ghostbusters Halloween Crackers box. *On page 3 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4, in panel 4, on the two monitors once again have stills from the Transformers animated series' commercial bumpers: **Top: Commercial bumper featuring Trypticon (1986). **Bottom: Commercial bumper featuring Shockwave (1985). *On page 5 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4, in panel 3, on the monitors are: **Left top: Schematics of Snarl from the Transformers episode "War of the Dinobots". **Left bottom: Schematics of Swoop from the Transformers episode "War of the Dinobots". **Middle top: The "HYPNO-CHIP CONTROL" screen from the Decepticon lab near the end of the Transformers episode "The Ultimate Doom, Part 2". **Middle bottom: The graphic about implanting the Hypno-Chip from the Decepticon lab near the end of the Transformers episode "The Ultimate Doom, Part 2". **Right top: A schematic of Swoop from the Transformers episode "War Of The Dinobots". **Right bottom: A schematic of Snarl from the Transformers episode "War Of The Dinobots". *On page 5 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4, in panel 5 **Continuing from Crossing Over, the Containment Unit Monitor from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Xmas Marks the Spot" and "When Halloween Was Forever" makes a non-canon cameo on the console. **On the monitor is the schematic of Scrapper from Teletraan I from the Transformers episode "Heavy Metal War". Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 2 ***Ghostbusters Issue #7 ***Ghostbusters Issue #12 *Ghostbusters Annual 2015 **"Daydreams and Nightmares!" *Ongoing Series **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #1 *Ghostbusters 101 **Issue #2 ***Alluded to by Peter on page 7 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 **Issue #3 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over **Issue #2 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 **Issue #5 ***Mentioned by Kevin on page 1.Kevin Tanaka (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5" (2018) (Comic p.1). Kevin Tanaka says: "I mean... if you just wanted another update, you could've called the Warehouse." ***Mentioned by Jenny on page 4.Jenny Moran (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5" (2018) (Comic p.4). Jenny Moran says: "If you want to stay on top of things, you should go to the Warehouse yourself." **Issue #6 **Issue #7 **Issue #8 *Transformers/Ghostbusters **Issue #4 References Gallery Warehouse01.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #7 Warehouse02.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #7 Warehouse03.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #7 Warehouse04.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #12 TheWarehouse06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 TheWarehouse05.jpg|Exterior seen in Annual 2015 TheWarehouse08.jpg|Interior seen in Ghostbusters International #1 TheWarehouse09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 TheWarehouse10.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 WarehouseIDW11.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 WarehouseIDW12.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 TheWarehouseIDW13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 WarehouseIDW14.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 WarehouseIDW15.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations